Freedom Of Choice (song)
Song Name: Freedom of Choice Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Freedom Of Choice, Greatest Hits, Hot Potatoes, Pioneers Who Got Scalped (album version) *"Freedom of Choice / Snowball (remix)" (single edit) *DEV-O Live, DEVO Live: 1980, New Traditionalists: Live 1981 Seattle,'' : Live in Central Park, Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA (live versions) *What We Do: Electro-DEVO Remix Cornucopia (Hoska & Osheen Last Minute Remix) '''Run Time:' 3:28 (album version) Year Released: 1980 Years Performed: DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "freedom of choice". YouTube (Fernando Rockero) "Devo Chile 2014 – Freedom of Choice " Vídeo del show de DEVO en Chile 2014 – Freedom of Choice en el Teatro Cariola,Santiago de Chile.04/12/14. 1980, 2002-2014 Writing Credits: Gerald V. Casale/Mark Mothersbaugh Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead), Bob Mothersbaugh and Jerry Casale (backing chorus) Alternate / Demo Version: : Freedom of Choice (early "live" version) - Freedom of Choice (Disco Version) Song Connections: Freedom Of Choice Theme 'Trivia / Info:' * Multi-instrumentalist Alan Myers came up with this song's guitar/keyboard riff on a guitar, according to Bob1. Bob 1 learned it to jam along with Alan and later decided the riff would fit in "Freedom of Choice" when the album version of that song was being written. (The album version replaced the alternate music from the early demo version.)Premier Guitar. (2010-9-21). "Devo: Bastardizing the Blues" by Kent Carmical. Q:"On 'Freedom of Choice,' you double the synth line. Was it written on guitar or keyboard?" A: "I remember Alan former Devo drummer had a phrase he played on guitar guitar part, and he wanted to jam with me on it, so I learned it. At some point while we were working on Freedom of Choice, I said, 'Hey, I think Alan’s bit would fit in there.' I love that album, because it represents a period where I really was into getting every kind of tortured noise from the guitar I could. But I think the songs from that album sound better live now, because my sound has more growl to it". * When this was re-introduced to the setlist in 2002, it usually opened with an extended "drumbeat" intro that included part of The Star Spangled Banner until this song's guitar riff starts. * On Halloween, 2006, the band donned orange and black "hip-hop" uniforms for this song and Mark Mothersbaugh rapped the lyrics with his hands over his mouth for enhanced deepness, muffling, and plosives. Internet Archive, Wayback Machine. Photo by Lee Wilkinson. 2006-10-31. * The album recording multi-tracks were available for download for a limited time for a remix contest. Onstage Behavior: * In 1980, it was usually during this song that the white protective oversuits came off to reveal the black athletic under-uniforms. * Performances from 1980 have Bob 2 on synthesizer, while from 2002 onward, he plays the synth part on guitar, while Mark plays the synthesizer solo. * Since it's return in 2002, this song almost always concluded with Jerry barking "Use it or lose it, Spuds, it's going away fast." Lyrics: :A victim of collision on the open sea :Nobody ever said that life was free :Sank, swam, go down with the ship :But use your freedom of choice :I'll say it again in the land of the free :Use your freedom of choice :Your freedom of choice :In ancient Rome there was a poem :About a dog who found two bones :He picked at one, he licked the other :He went in circles, till he dropped dead :Freedom of choice :Is what you got :Freedom of choice :Then if you got it you don't want it :Seems to be the rule of thumb :Don't be tricked by what you see :You got two ways to go :I'll say it again in the land of the free :Use your freedom of choice :Freedom of choice :Freedom of choice :Is what you got :Freedom of choice :In ancient Rome there was a poem :About a dog who found two bones :He picked at one, he licked the other :He went in circles, he dropped dead :Freedom of choice :Is what you got :Freedom from choice :Is what you want :Freedom of choice :Is what you got :Freedom from choice :Is what you want :Freedom of choice :Is what you got :Freedom from choice :Is what you want 'Video:' : Appears on We're All Devo, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution *Over a half-dozen of the top skateboarders of that time appear in this video. *This is the only DEVO video in which a past DEVO uniform style is worn in a video for a later album. Before being transformed by a crowd of conformist zombies, Alan sits on a bench wearing a yellow suit from "Satisfaction" and dark glasses from the "DEVO Corporate Anthem" video. Live Video: : DEVO Live 1980, Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun :: Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA References: External Links: : "Snowball remix / Freedom of Choice" - Discogs : "Freedom of Choice / Snowball (remix)" - 45cat : "Freedom of Choice" (song releases) - MusicBrainz : "Freedom of Choice" (overview) - AllMusic